dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Bojack (Universe 6)
Bojack from Universe 6 broke free from his prison during the climax of the Cell Games and journeyed to Earth in search of the two great powers. He won his fight with the Z-Warriors out of pure luck and dominated Earth and most of the universe. He has yet to fully conquer the universe he came from, as a group of female martial artists from the same universe are also in the tournament. Appearance Bojack has the same appearance as his canon counterpart in the movies. In his base form, Bojack is an incredibly tall individual who has an impressive muscular physique. Like most members of his race, Bojack has blue skin and orange hair, with the latter reaching down to his lower back. Bojack also has many battle scars adorned many parts of his body, with the two most prominent being the ones on his face and chest. Clothing-wise, Bojack wears a long, blue, unzipped vest that has a red interior. Bojack has a black bandana tied to the top of his head, and wears gold earrings and necklaces on his persona. To finish it off, Bojack wears white pants, gold boots with black trims, and a slash-like belt on his hips. When transformed however, Bojack's muscle mass increases till the point his vest completely rips off of him. Interestingly, his skin turns green and his orange hair becomes red. Personality Bojack is ruthless and has a sadistic personality, reveling in the death of his victims, as shown when he ruthlessly executes Pan by breaking her neck. He has shown to have next to little loyalty for his minions, an example is when he used Bido as a shield and a distraction from Vegeta's attack. However, he later intends to use the Dragon Balls to revive Bido, and sparing Bujin for his loss, not wanting to make the same mistake. Zangya mentioned that Bojack killed majority of his men himself. He is extremely arrogant, declaring that he is the strongest in the universe and is extremely angered and frightened when fighting the more powerful Cell. History Bojack has the exact same life just like his canon counterpart, though some liberties were added or changed. Early Life Bojack was born on Planet Hera, and subsequently became a "habitual criminal" who was notoriously known for his ruthlessness and strength. By age 32, he was imprisoned on Planet Jayna since Prince Cold and Polar already destroyed the original Planet Hera, thus dooming the entire Hera race to a handful of individuals. Experimentation With the threat of the Frost Demon coming closer, the scientists of hera looked for a way to strengthen their army and found that criminals and some volunteers where ideal test subjects. They forcefully experimented on Bojack and the other prisoners while looking for ways to augment their strength. Since they used safer methods successfully on their military force, they where confident they could contain the strengthened criminals after experiments where over. This backfired when one of the experiments caused Baddack to mutate and achieve a transformed state. Realizing this, Bojack killed the army troops, formed his gang, and left to conquer and plunder. Ignoring King Cold and his brother, and leaving his planet to die. Reign and Sealing Because of his actions of dominating all throughout the four galaxies, the Kais took notice and banded together to fight him. Because they could not beat him, they managed to seal him and his remaining four minions away, inside of a star while using King Kai's planet as a medium. Freedom When Gokū caused the planet to blow up when teleporting cell to the Kais planet to save Earth, freeing bojack in the process. Once he broke free from his prison inside King Kai's planet, he was able to defeat Gohan and the other Z Fighters on Earth. The Gokū of this universe did not deliver a surprise attack to Bojack and Gohan died as a result. After this Piccolo in a fit of fury had enough power to briefly fight Bido until Trunks woke up and was entangled allowing Bido to get the upper hand Piccolo went out fighting but was killed by the Henchmen. Vegeta however launched his Final Flash which might have dealt Bojack severe damage if it had hit but using Bido as his tool, Bido was blasted in half by the attack and later vaporised and Vegeta was impaled through the back. Interestingly, Bojack was not considered an "ultimate threat" unlike Cell and Buu by the powers that be in Otherworld. This is because Cell has possible intentions of destroying the universe, while Bojack only seeks to plunder, like a pirate. The Tournament Debut Bojack was first seen next to Zangya in "Universe 6" when U18 Gohan was noting all of the dangers around the tournament grounds. When Fat Buu easily managed to win against Bujin, Bojack silently listens to Zangya expressing her disappointment in his defeat. When Kat from universe 6 was called in to fight Kakarot, Zangya states that these girls are a real pain. Agreeing with her, Bojack exclaims that they shall kill them all once they are back in their universe. First Round Upon being called on, Bojack went up against Pan from Universe 16. After waiting for Pan to arrive to the arena, Bojack proclaims that this will end quickly, and immediately rushes after her. Luckily for Pan, she manages to fly out of Bojack's punch, which cracked a significant portion of the flying arena. After noting that Pan was a fast little girl, he witnesses Pan becoming a Super Saiyan and becomes intrigued by the transformation (in the novel, he believes he has seen that form somewhere, but just cannot remember when). Feeling confident, Pan rushes after Bojack and throws a powerful barrage of punches, with Bojack parrying most of them and throwing a few punches of his own. After exchanging their bout of melee combat briefly, Pan manages to punch Bojack squarely in his jaw, thus drawing blood and bruising his cheek. Beyond pissed now, Bojack attempts to punch her, but she avoids it and blasts a powerful kamehameha behind his head at point-blank range. When the dust finally settles down from the subsequent explosion, Bojack slowly gets up and his even more livid than ever before. Wasting no time, Bojack immediately ascends to his Super form, which completely destroyed the entire arena into giant chunks. Once Pan manages to stabilize herself from the falling debris, Bojack immediately teleports himself to Pan's location, thus greatly stunning the little girl. After calling her a little brat, Bojack immediately grabs her neck with his right arm and begins to choke the life out of her ruthlessly. Despite Pan's feeble attempts to retaliate and to quit, she is powerless to stop Bojack and is forced to only cry and gag as she slowly dies. After enjoying seeing Pan suffering for a little bit more, Bojack ceases his laughter and breaks Pan's neck, thus killing her outright. Amused by the lifeless corpse in his hand, Bojack nonchalantly throws her body overboard like trash and returns to his balcony, thus is declared the winner of the first round. During the lunch break, Bojack was silently shown to be eating with Bujin and Zangya, as the girls from Universe 6 eating on a separate table. Once Broly wakes up from his deep slumber and begins to go on a rampage, Bojack nonchalantly looks at the various energy blasts being fired all around him, as his two subordinates begin to cower in fear. Once the match between Broly and Vegetto was concluded, Bojack overhears that XXI won his match against Lumaca by default, and comments that the organizers probably don't even know if he is even in his apartment anymore. Bojack then listens to Zangya's statement that the vargas really don't control anything anymore. As many contestants begin to question whether they should stay or leave upon seeing Vegetto's match, Bojack sternly states they are not leaving, but Zangya wishes to leave the tournament completely. When it was Zangya's turn to fight, she was pitted against Bra (Universe 16). Despite Zangya stating that she was seriously quitting, Bojack firmly tells her she isn't and threateningly tells her that no cowards alive would be allowed inside the Bojack Gang. When Zangya was easily killed with a single kiai, though it was unintentional, Bojack does not care for Zangya's death and tells the namekian healer that there is no morgue here, so put her lifeless corpse elsewhere. When the first round ended and the subsequent evening arrived, Bojack was shown to be happily drinking alcohol with a grumpy Bujin inside of their apartment. After cheering for him and Bujin being the last remaining survivors, Bojack happily realizes that there is only two from the original group left. While trying to contemplate how many were there originally, Bujin begrudgingly says twenty-seven, which makes Bojack laugh and notes that they weren't very resilient. Second Round Upon being called in for his match against Perfect Cell, Bojack patiently waits for the bio-android to arrive to the arena. When Perfect Cell does arrive, Bojack calls him a "worm" before confidently powering up to his absolute maximum. After smiling to Cell's remark that people just as powerful as him are appearing from the era of his Cell Games, Perfect Cell decides to power up using some of his "real power". After getting slightly blown back from Perfect Cell's power and nervously belittling Cell as "showing off", Bojack charges at Perfect Cell while insulting him even further. When Perfect Cell easily dodges Bojack's punch and taunts him, a flustered Bojack immediately fires a full-power ki blast at point blank range, which span to the protective energy walls of the vargas. After stating that it was easier than expected, Bojack was utterly horrified to see Perfect Cell completely unharmed from his blast. With his options dimming by the second, Bojack charges at Perfect Cell once again and throws many punches at him, though Perfect Cell easily dodges them all and calls them sloppy. Utterly enraged by this point, Bojack tells Perfect Cell to shut up, but the bio-android easily catches his punch, ridicules Bojack, and finally punches Bojack so hard in his gut that he spews out a ocean of blood and saliva from his mouth. Nearly crippled and in disbelief at Perfect Cell's "impossible" strength, Bojack desperately initiates his Energy Bonds technique to paralyze Cell. Believing he has finally won upon seeing Cell's panicked expression, Bojack was dumbfounded when Perfect Cell entire expression changes and reveals a flaw in Bojack's technique. Completely pissed off now, Bojack loudly exclaims that he will cut Perfect Cell into tiny pieces, but was stopped dead in his tracks when Cell suddenly fires his Eye Laser Beam at his chest. Bojack then flies and rebounds off the energy wall, thus falling into the area of Universe 16. Upon opening his eyes, Bojack stares into the horrifying eyes of Gohan as Videl backs away while SSJ Bra states her desire to torment Bojack. When Gohan refuses to finish the helpless tyrant off, Bojack tries to respond, but his spine was painfully broken by Perfect Cell, killing him instantly while screaming in utter agony. As Perfect Cell leaves Bojack's corpse in universe 16, a couple namekians take it back to universe 6, though Bujin rejects his corpse since there is no morgue around here to place him. Ghost Warrior Tenure Later, Bojack was summoned as a ghost by Dr. Raichi of Universe 3 alongside several other of the dead participants, to battle Prince Vegeta of Universe 13. With U16 Pan happily resting on Bojack's right arm, this display causes much heartache among the members of universe 16. When Vegeta releases a powerful energy wave at the ghost warriors, Bojack barely manages to resist the blast for survival. As Vegeta was dodging Tidar's God's Blade attacks, Bojack and Zangya attempted to ensnare Vegeta in their Energy Bonds technique, but Vegeta intercepts their technique by killing them outright by blowing through their chest via energy wave. Revival and Disembark Bojack along with the other dead members of the tournament that had been killed were revived at the end of the second round with the Namekian Dragon Balls at Gohan of Universe 16's request. Without further ado in his universe's balcony, Bojack sternly tells a vargas that he is returning back to his home universe. When the vargas pleads to him that he should stay to the very end, Bojack simply scuffs at the idea and states that he don't give a damn. While returning to the inter-universal starship of the vargas, the fighting girls from universe 6 also decide to accompany the Bojack gang as well. Power Originally in the canon universe, Bojack was able to easily defeat Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks without even having to resort to his transformation (only using it to further humiliate a drained Vegeta). Once transformed, Bojack was easily capable of matching Gohan, and even managed to overpower him multiple times. Nonetheless, Bojack was absolutely no match for SSJ2 Gohan, being killed by him fairly easily. In DBM during Age 499, Bojack's power level increased to a astonishing 110,000 upon being experimented on (thus becoming the fourth strongest member of his race, until he begins to transform). Once transformed, Bojack was able to easily overpower and kill Seggui, the strongest member of his race at the time who was believed to even surpass Prince Cold and Polar. According to Salagir, Bojack in his Super form is comparable to the likes of Freeza in his Second form, though Bojack will lose once Freeza goes to his Third form and beyond. Over the course of years of pillaging and destroying, Bojack's base power level becomes Perfect Cell tier and was feared all throughout the cosmos. Even after getting sealed by the kai's, Bojack's power remained unchanged and was considered a major threat when he ventured to Planet Earth. When on Earth, Bojack was easily able to defeat Piccolo, and kill both Vegeta and Gohan (who didn't ascend to Super Saiyan 2). During his first match, Bojack was without a doubt stronger than Pan even when Pan became a Super Saiyan. Nonetheless, Bojack was shown to get agitated and even injured from Pan's attacks multiple times despite their power level gap. But once transformed, Bojack was able to completely dominate the match without taking any damage, and ultimately killed Pan via breaking her neck. Even after witnessing the mighty powers from both Vegetto and Broly, Bojack was mostly unfazed by their displays, and still wished to participate. During the second round, Bojack was absolutely no match against Perfect Cell when he begin to use some of his "real power". After getting brutally beaten and humiliated, Bojack was easily killed by the bio-android when Dr. Gero's creature decided to finish him off. When revived as a Ghost Warrior for Dr. Raichi, Bojack was also easily killed by SSJ2 Prince Vegeta who failed to inflict any damage to the ascended saiyan. Thus at the very least, Bojack at full strength is comparable to Dabra, Perfect Cell (before Suicide), Broly (initial appearance), and the Immortal of Pandora. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A burst of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Used against Pan in the novel to locate her from her hiding spot. Also used a full-power energy wave version against Super Perfect Cell at point blank, but to his shock, Cell was not even fazed by it. Bear Hug: A torture hold that squeezes the victim to death. Bojack used this attack to kill Gohan from his universe by crushing him to death. He uses a variant similar to Dore's Can-Opener Attack to break a opponents neck, which was demonstrated against Pain in the tournament. Ruthless Blow: The user thrusts his hand out from behind and impales the opponent. Bojack used this attack to execute Seggui and Vegeta from his universe when both fighters were exhausted. Grand Smasher: Bojack creates a large green energy sphere, and thrusts his hand forward, launching the sphere. Psycho Barrier: A psychic barrier. Bojack uses it in his Full Power form to withstand Super Saiyan Pan's Hellzone Grenade. Energy Bonds: Thin pieces of energy originally developed by Bujin, and later used by the rest of the Galaxy Soldiers and Bojack himself. This technique is used to restrain, drain the energy, and later upgraded to even eviscirate an enemy. The only known drawbacks of this move is that the user cannot move when the technique is initiated, and needs to release a steady stream of ki into the threads to keep them activated. Bojack uses this technique against Perfect Cell and against Prince Vegeta as a ghost warrior. Also called Psycho Threads or Energy Needles. Galactic Buster: An insanely powerful energy wave that is fired from both hands. Used to counter and overpower Commander Seggui's Holy Sword. Transformation Super Form / Full-Powered State Thanks to the unique experimentation done to him by the Hera scientists, Bojack's upgraded biology allowed him access to this unique transformation. In this state, Bojack's power level increases several-folds as his skin and hair color changes. Also Bojack's muscle mass increases significantly, thus tearing off much of his upper body clothing. Interestingly, there seems to be absolutely no drawbacks when using this form, since Bojack manages to keep this form activated indefinitely once he used it against Pan till his original death by Perfect Cell. Trivia * In DBM, Bojack never shows any "appreciation" towards Goku for involuntarily releasing him and his minions from his imprisonment. The reason why for this is left unknown. * Bojack received his chest and left arm scar from Seggui during their battle in Age 499. * Since Bojack was almost exactly at the same level of strength 27 years later after conquering Earth, this implies that he did not train enough (though he did learned the Energy Bonds technique in between) or attained any additional strengths from his conquests. * As stated on page 984, Bojack's story shall continue later on once they arrive back home. * According to Salagir on the DBM english forum post "2nd Form Bojack (from U6 chapter) vs Initial 2nd Form Freeza", Bojack in his Super form is comparable to second from Frieza during the period when he killed Seggui, but will lose once Frieza uses his First Restriction form. Tournament Battles Vs. U16 Pan (Win): From Page 126 to Page 134 Vs. U17 Cell (Lose): From Page 616 to Page 626 Gallery 131 colorBy9ary.png|Bojack ready to kill Bojack_trans.png|Bojack transforming to the Super form of his race. BojackKillingPan6_color.png|Bojack throwing away Pan's dead body like garbage. Bojack_gang.png Cell vs bojack.png|Bojack versus Cell Super Perfect Cell outclasses Bojack.png|Bojack meets his demise Tables remain unturned.png Cell kills Bojack.png Bojack color.png Bojack Icon.jpg Category:First Round Winner Category:Male Category:Participant Category:Universe 6 Category:Race of Hera Category:Second Round Loser Category:Dead Category:Ghost Warriors